


Zeph Invents Alfion

by hunnyblood



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, idk how to do tags i am so sorry, probably really ooc, this is really cute just trust me, zeph is so loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyblood/pseuds/hunnyblood
Summary: In which the travelers arrive in Clearbrook for the first time in a year and Alfyn gets a little bit of help from an old friend
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass/Therion, also minor h’aanit/primose, very minor background olberic/cyrus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Zeph Invents Alfion

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i write a lot, but this is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated!! i love 8path tho and theres so little content for it i’ve been forced to make it myself so i hope you guys enjoy this cause i actually kinda like it.  
> also, my twitter is @lvndrrs for anyone who may want to follow to get updates on future fics i may post:)

The trek to Clearbrook is a rough one, what with running into various monsters left and right, but now they’re so close and Alfyn is sure the other seven travelers alongside him can feel the excitement radiating off of him. It’s been almost a year since he’s been in his home town and seeing the people he loves again… after so long, it’s put a skip into his step and a smile wider than normal onto his face. 

He’s been writing letters to Zeph as often as he can manage to. Making sure the little town he calls home is holding up okay with half of their apothecaries gone, checking in on Nina who Alfyn had so graciously taken in as a little sister long ago–he’ll have to tell Zeph how he’s practically adopted Tressa too. 

He’ll get a good laugh out of it. Probably blame it on Alfyn’s kind hearted nature, and as much as he loves to hear about Clearbrook he knows Zeph likes to get updates about his ventures as well. So he always tells him everything new in every letter. Little chats and funny moments between him and Tressa or Olberic. Maybe he puts in a little fun fact every now and then when something Cyrus says really catches his ears, but the traveler he likes telling Zeph about the most is, of course, Therion. 

His letters started out explaining who he was and Alfyn’s fascination with his character. Then it slowly evolved over time into little spiels about him in his letters. Maybe a story of the time he finally got a laugh out of the brood. Or just Alfyn talking about how he wanted to get to know the other better. By the last couple months Alfyn's little spiels about his curiosity for Therion's character slowly became him questioning his feelings and telling Zeph all of the wonderful things about Therion. Alfyn hopes in his head that he never annoyed him too much. He’s afraid that if he didn’t tell someone, Therion or not, he’d have gone crazy and he trusts the other travelers, but he was never sure how much they could help. 

Alfyn is lost in thought for the remainder of the walk to Clearbrook and the moment he realizes how close they are is when he comes back to and can hear the others talking around him as they approach the entrance to his hometown.

Just stepping foot back into his hometown feels like relief and happiness and, well, home. “Ah, Alfyn” Cyrus says as he jogs to the front of the group beside him “I’m sure it feels great to be back home, does it not?” Alfyn smiles and takes in a deep breath of that sweet, sweet Clearbrook air. It’s a smell he thinks he could never get tired of. One of fresh baked goods and the crystalline Riverlands water that constantly streams straight through town.

He looks up at the sky and, in his head counts one, two, three small clouds overhead and nothing more than that and a cool breeze is all he needs now, well, maybe a few other things, but he can worry about those later. “It feels _incredible _to be back home professor” Alfyn looks to the professor and the two share a look of familiar kindness. _Friendly kindness, of course… _Alfyn has absolutely no interest in the professor, at least not in that way and it seems to him like Cyrus has much more interest in another of their gang of eight as Alfyn watches him slow his pace and fall back into line next to Olberic to talk his ears off again. Alfyn would sigh and say poor man, but he seems to enjoy the company so he never interjects.____

__

__

____

____

The eight make their way through Clearbrook relatively quickly as Alfyn only stops to say hello to someone when they spot him and even then he keeps it short and sweet. Not much small talk which is surprising even for Alfyn, but he succeeds in making his way all the way back to the front of his home with little time spent on casual hellos and introductions to the, quote “pack of stray dogs” as one old woman put it. Alfyn turns to look at the group with a cheery glint in his eyes “well to those of you that haven't already been, this is Clearbrook!— oh! And this is my place! I’ll be stayin’ here obviously, but any and all of y’all are free to stay with me unless you’d prefer more privacy the inn is just across that bridge” he turns to point in the direction of the inn “right next to ze—” Alfyn has to stop mid sentence as he watches zeph leave his home, bag of supplies in hand and eyes focused on the ground in front of him, “ZEPH” Alfyn practically shouts at the top of his lungs and runs to greet his old friend and they definitely greet each other like old friends do.

The other travelers simply watch as the two meet for one of the most disgustingly friendly hugs Therion thinks he’s ever seen. He can only roll his eyes, though, because Alfyn just seems so happy. The two finally separate and talk for a moment, but the words are left unheard from such a distance. The only clue anyone can get into their conversation is Zeph giving Alfyn a light hit on the shoulder followed by Alfyn going completely red and making clear attempts to argue or perhaps defend himself against Zeph’s incessant teasing. Soon they are making their way towards the rest of the travelers, who have made themselves comfortable in front of Alfyn’s home knowing he’s just as much of a chatterbox as Cyrus. Alfyn gives a quick introduction with a cheerful spoken “travelers, Zeph. Zeph, travelers!” 

Zeph looks around at the group with his hands placed on his hips and sly grin etched onto his face “nice to finally meet you folks!” he says with a wave “Alfyn has talked up a storm about you seven in his letters so it's great to finally put faces to the names!”

Tressa pipes up at that “Alfyn you write about us in your letters?” she asks in surprise.

Alfyn goes a little bit red in embarrassment, but still yet, he smiles wide as ever, of course he does. “well, yeah. Of course I do. You guys are my friends too after all an--”

“Alfyn, which one is Therion again?” Zeph interrupts _very loudly _and Alfyn, knowing Zeph and his ways, is terrified of what comes after that statement “OH! That's right!” he snaps a finger and Alfyn is already preparing for pure embarrassment “He’s the one with the uh emerald eyes and the hair darn prettier than a spider’s silk!” Zeph gives him a mocking look and Alfyn supposes he was right to prepare, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference once the damage was all said and done. He glances between Zeph and Therion trying to make sense of Therions expression. He looks almost dissatisfied and uninterested in Zephs words that were almost too clearly an exact quote from one of Alfyn’s many letters. Alfyn does, however, notice the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks and the way he tucks his chin deeper into his worn and torn scarf. The way that he still dons that scarf even after the clear beating it's taken over the many long years he’s owned the thing, Alfyn thinks, is a little bit endearing. _Only a little _…____

_____ _

_____ _

After introductions are made and embarrassment is mostly behind him— can't a guy sulk? Alfyn makes for Zeph’s home after a quick announcement to the others that he’ll be gone for a while and to go about their business as they always would. He enters without even knocking, the familiarity allowing him just a spark more of joy until he opens the door to Zephs home and is quickly bombarded with the pungent smell of… noxroot. Yeah, that’s definitely noxroot. “Hey Alf! Smell this! I just found it way back on a shelf and I’m not sure if it's good and I'd hate for it to go to waste. Do you think it's okay still?!” 

Alfyn takes a whiff and notices it definitely smells somewhat off and tells Zeph to toss it without hesitation. Zeph sighs and slouches, making to sit on a small wooden stool for just a moment. “Man, things sure have been rough without you around. My skills just don't match up” Zeph whispers to the floor.

_well that's no good… _Alfyn thinks as he puts an assuring hand on his shoulder. “c’mon buddy… you're just as good, if not better than me. why’s a simple balm goin’ bad such a big deal? It’s not somethin’ special, is it?” Zeph looks up in relief.__

____

____

“I suppose you’re right… anyways. Why are ya’ here so soon after I left? I thought ya’ said you had somethin’ to do, right?” Zeph asks and Alfyn supposes curiosity did kill the cat cause Zeph is about to be sent on one big roller coaster.

“Oh. Yeah..” Alfyn pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts “what was with that stunt you pulled earlier? Listen, Zeph…” He sighs with his name “it was funny and all, but I would really appreciate it if ya’ didn't make it _that _obvious that I’m whipped” Alfyn thinks he’s being nice about this, right? I mean, it was Zeph who made him look like a fool in the first place and he could never be angry at him, but he’s allowed to ask this of him. Just this once. The problem is, though, that Zeph seems to perk up at that statement. _What did he say? _In fact, Zeph is smiling wider than ever.____

_____ _

____

“So what you’re saying is I can make it a little bit obvious?” he says and he even shows Alfyn just how much a little bit is by pinching two fingers together with no room in between, but Alfyn knows better. He knows that to Zeph that molecule of space in between his fingers is three miles and he will take it and run.

“n- no not really b—”

“Alf let me be your wingman! Just this once. For me?” Zeph folds his hands together and shows Alfyn his biggest set of puppy dog eyes and there's no way Alfyn can say no. Not even because his best friend is begging him either. He hates to admit it, but honestly? He really wants this. He wants _Therion _. Alfyn has dreamt of somehow creeping his way further into Therions life in a more intimate fashion than friends. He’s spent enough time staring at Therion’s face and wondering what it feels like to hold that face in his hands, what it feels like to _kiss Therion _— he might die right here just thinking about it, but most of all, Alfyn has spent so many nights with Therion in the bed right next to his being forced to lay there and wonder what it would be like to hear Therion’s voice say _I love you. _______

_____ _

_____ _

“....Fine” 

Zeph leaps from his seat in excitement nearly shouting a stream of ‘thank you’s before Nina is heard walking out of her room. “Zeph. You’ve been so loud since the second I walked in. Did you forget Nina was even here?” He asks accusingly.

Suddenly, Zeph is much quieter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It's simple flirting Alfyn! Nothing but.” The next day Zeph practically begs and flails his arms around like a madman. “Just get him something nice. If he has any interest in ya’ he’ll appreciate it”

Alfyn tries to rationalize for a moment as he sits on Zeph’s bed with a pile of concoctions and ingredients that soon to be in front of him. He desperately tries to distract himself by reorganizing and making some refills for medicines he’s low on, but still yet carries on the conversation, albeit a little bit reluctantly. “I don't know Zeph… I don't think he’s really a materialistic kinda guy…” Zeph goes completely silent and as Alfyn peaks his head up all he sees is his friends deadpan face in front of him.

“...... he’s a thief Alf. Of course he is” he says, leaning over the beds footboard and so, very close to Alfyn’s face which is nothing new considering how close the two are, but its a little bit discomforting when Zeph gives him his _are you stupid? _face.  
__

__He sighs and gently sets his mortar and pestle he was holding on Zeph’s bedside table behind him and turns back toward his friend. Yes, in spite of all of the teasing and whatever this is, Alfyn is still Zeph’s best friend he supposes. “No, I mean like-- he really only takes what he has to...he’s not the kinda guy to just-- I don't know, steal some old lady's bracelet just cause he wants it, ya’ know?”_ _

____

____

Zeph playfully rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in clear judgement and distaste “Still Alf. People like getting stuff. It doesn't have to be some big, extravagant gift” maybe the gift wouldn't be extravagant, but Zeph’s exaggerated arm movements make up for all of the extravagance that his gift would be lacking “You could even give him some flowers for god's sake. ANYTHING!” he finally calms down a bit “make it personal. Heartwarming” Zeph says in a considerate whisper which is a surprise considering the amount of shouting he was doing just seconds ago. Alfyn looks away for a moment in thought.

“Hm… flowers are nice”

Soon enough midday rolls around and all of the travelers are going about their business as usual and lucky for Alfyn, Clearbrook is plentiful in flowers in both variety and just the sheer amount that grow around on the outskirts of town. He goes on a man hunt for the perfect flower. It has to have meaning though, even if Therion may not know the hidden meaning behind specific flowers that doesn't mean that Alfyn shouldn't get him one that says something special. If anything, that just means he should do it, because then Therion won't know that Alfyn is trying to say something as heavy as _I will love you forever. _Though Alfyn truly thinks he will love Therion forever, now is absolutely not the time to say so out loud.__

____

____

He sorts through some different types of flowers all growing in a patch and thinks

_White tulips: I am worthy of you  
no, that's not right  
Lungworts: thou art my life  
Good. and they're purple, which is a nice touch, but it sounds a bit more like something H’aanit may give to Primrose after months of dating and not something for Alfyn to give as a confessional  
Forget-me-nots: true love  
It sounds a bit powerful, but true love has a nice ring to it. ___

____

____

Alfyn finally decides to pick a few forget-me-nots. They are a small, dainty flower, but the meaning packs a punch and for the first time Alfyn is actually excited to do this. It's nerve wracking, of course, but he can barely tell if he’s shaking from nerves or excitement anymore which is definitely a good sign. He holds his small handful of flora and makes to tie a ribbon around it as presents should always have a ribbon or a bow, but before he can tie the knot he hears Therion himself interrupt the quiet that surrounded him just moments ago. 

“What are you doing?” he says from behind him and Alfyn is so scared shitless he drops every single flower to the ground and watches in horror as they scatter across the grass below. He turns to Therion who is watching him in what can only be pure confusion as there's a somewhat endearing quirk in his brow. 

“What are _y- you _doing?” he asks as if he’s accusing Therion of some heinous crime and turns his back to the mess of already picked flowers and one small piece of purple ribbon to instead watch as Therions face contorts in further confusion and maybe a little bit of frustration.__

____

____

He huffs “if you don't want me to be here just say so. Everyone else is kinda off doing their own things so I just thought I would look for you” He says and turns to walk away “it's fine though. I'll just go figure something else out” he waves a single hand back towards Alfyn as he leaves.

Alfyn, however, is not going to let this opportunity go to waste “Therion wait!” he watches as Therion's steps suddenly come to a screeching halt and then turns to recollect his lost forget-me-nots. “Hold on” Alfyn struggles with his back to Therion and then very quickly whips around to face him as he still stands an okay distance from where he started. Alfyn jogs to him, flowers in hand and holds them out in front of his face, presenting to Therion an only slightly pathetic display of messily collected flowers with crinkled petals left and right due to Alfyn’s messy clean up just moments ago. ”these are for you”

He watches as Therion goes through what looks like every stage of grief all in a matter of a few seconds and then looks up at Alfyn simply confused “why?” He asks.

“W- well. I just- they reminded me of you” Alfyn hopes and begs to every single God that Therion takes that exactly how he meant it, but it seems like all of the hoping and begging in the world couldn't get therion to process someone _giving him flowers _. See? Alfyn knew this was a bad idea. He should’ve just told Zeph he wasn-__

____

____

“Thank you” Therion accepts the flowers with both hands and as he takes them their fingertips graze across each other for just a moment, but to Alfyn it could've been an eternity and he wouldn't have known. He’s just way too focused on the look in Therion’s eyes and how he's so unable to read what he’s thinking.

They stand in quite for an all too long few seconds and Therion interjects “I uh... I actually have a few things I wanted to do today so i'm gonna go now”

“Oh! Yeah! Okay, just- don't get yourself into too much trouble”

“Don't count on it” Therion deadpans and turns tail, practically running for the hills. _Gee, was it that bad? ___

____

____

Alfyn counts this attempt as a failure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Zeph advised him to simply move on to the next step: compliments. Just shower the guy in compliments. 

Alfyn is really starting to regret asking Zeph of all people for dating advice. Therion is not much of a compliments type of person and considering how disastrous yesterday was Alfyn can only guess how bad today will turn out.

I mean, he's never really complimented the guy. Okay well, he has. Plenty of times in fact, but those were all slight, mid-conversation compliments that you don't really dwell much on afterwards so he doesn't really count those. What Zeph wants from him? A whole other ball game and this is _not _a sport Alfyn tends to play often. He makes his way across the bridge over the river that cuts straight through Clearbrook and can't help but notice the small hint of purple amongst the green below. He turns to see Therion sitting in the grass beside the river and watching the water flow, very likely lost in thought.__

____

____

Alfyn immediately makes his way to Therion and sits right beside him. Therion doesn't seem to notice him, but if he did he didnt make it obvious. “Hey bud.” He starts “how's Clearbrook for ya? it's a little quaint and im sure its not very much your style, but I think its got its perks, even for someone like you, right” 

Therion does not move an inch. He just sits there with his head resting on his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, and stares at the water. After what feels like ten minutes Therion finally turns to Alfyn to speak. “No. It's actually... really nice here.” He pauses for a long while trying to decide whether or not he should continue. Whether or not he should expose himself so much. He decides that Alfyn is someone worth telling a secret to. He takes a deep breath and continues “My past tends to follow me like my own shadow, but here... it's so peaceful that it kinda just— blows away with the breeze… and after so many years of letting it suffocate me without even knowing? I feel like I can finally breathe again” he smiles.Therion _actually smiles _, and what's better is he smiles right at Alfyn with rose tinted cheeks and that one eye he shows sparkling like the sun's reflection on open water. It really is a breathtaking sight to behold, Alfyn thinks and if he could carve that memory into his brain to assure it would never go away he would, but Alfyn doesn’t think he necessarily has to. how could he forget something that beautiful?__

____

____

“You know, for someone who doesn’t speak much... you've really got a way with words, Therion..'' Alfyn says and only then is reminded about the task at hand. Complimenting Therion left and right was what he intended on doing, but now he’s not sure if he wants to break a moment as rare as this. Therion looks at him in clear surprise and lets his eyes drift to the running water blissfully trickling just feet away.

“... Thanks, but uh. don’t get used to it”

Alfyn lets out a low laugh. “I’ll try not to” was that a success? Maybe, but Alfyn looks at Therion and he seems so disinterested that he can't help but doubt himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Physical contact! 

_really? _Now he’s definitely doubting Zeph’s abilities in the dating world.__

____

____

Okay maybe it could work, but the real question is can Alfyn work up the courage to take part in this one? He’s not sure, but that night at the Tavern him and Zeph share a few drinks between them at a table all to themselves and _talk it over _.__

____

____

“But Therion doesn't really like that kinda stuff” Alfyn tries to tell Zeph. He tries. And he fails. Miserably.

“He will if it's from you!” Zeph practically shouts. 

_Way to let the whole Tavern know, buddy._

____

____

“That is, if he actually has any interest in me” Alfyn laments with his chin resting on a hand. He watches the door as people come and go until he spots a few familiar souls making their way into the Tavern. One Tressa, Primrose, and Therion. Of course it had to be Therion. They quickly spot the two sitting at a table as Zeph cheerfully calls them over with a wave and a shout. The three sit down for some time and make themselves comfortable with drinks and smaller, more snack-like food items. 

Soon though, Primrose announces her need to “use the ladies room” and Tressa follows suit because of course she does. The three men sit in quiet for only seconds until Zeph very quickly gets up and stretches for a moment. 

“I think I’ve gotta go too. I’ll be right back” He walks toward the back of the tavern, giving Alfyn a light, but firm pat on the back on his way. _He should've known he was gonna do this _. Alfyn isn't really sure what comes next though.__

____

____

Instead of being a chicken Alfyn chooses to finally suck up his embarrassment and be serious with this. He’s gotta go all out. He leans over the tavern table and grabs Therions chin and Therion looks stunned. 

Okay, good so far, right? Physical contact has been made. Now what? He is so close, holy shit he could kiss him right now, but be wont. he’s gotta save that for the perfect moment like when they’re laying on a blanket under the stars and Therions hand is in his and then they turn to look at each other and— _NO STOP IT. You're zoning out alfyn. keep going!_

____

____

He slides his knuckles across Therions cheek and can feel pure heat radiating from him. Therion is so warm and all Alfyn can do is hope that's a good sign.  
_Keep going Alfyn. You got this. _a little voice in his head that sounds vaguely like Zeph shouts at him so he keeps going. _No big deal. _____

_____ _

_____ _

He then tucks some strands of hair behind Therion's ear— not on the side he covers though, God no. Alfyn knows he’d _hate _that kind of exposure in public if he doesn't already hate this enough. After all, there's a reason he covers it up.__

____

____

_You’re doin' good Alfyn! now follow with a compliment! finish the job! _The tiny Zeph in his head shouts.__

____

____

“Your eyes really are like emeralds...” He smiles and lets out a barely audible, airy giggle “They’re beautiful” and he waits, waits, waits for a response.

“Did Zeph dare you to do this? '' Therion says just so, heartbreakingly deapan and almost angry. Maybe thats what the heat was. Frustration. Not blush. Alfyn Moves away from him so quickly he's surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. 

“Well— no! I— I... um.. ugh” he just walks away and out of the tavern at that point, too stressed and upset to care.

Attempt three? A massive failure!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the night after the biggest disaster of Alfyn’s life and he drags Zeph back to the tavern and drinks up a storm just to drown his misery. Therion really just isn't catching the hints. _And he’s being so obvious!!! _“Hey Alf. It really ain't that bad. Just keep trying…” Zeph pats him on the back “I mean— c’mon. He hasn't said he’s not interested in you! That's a plus!” Zeph really tries to cheer up Alfyn. Who would've known that there would come a time when _The Alfyn Greengrass _needed cheering up?!____

_____ _

_____ _

Clearly, all of Zephs attempts just keep on getting thrown out the window and fed to the dogs cause Alfyn simply wines and lays his head on the table, using his arms as a makeshift pillow. “Three strikes you're out Zeph... I'm done for.” He holds up three fingers as if that would convince Zeph any further that he’s _done for _. Yeah right.__

____

____

As Zeph looks around for an answer to give to his grieving friend he gets the absolute, most perfect answer the moment Therion steps foot into the tavern, no other travelers by his side. 

Zeph takes this glorious opportunity and runs. He is quick to quietly wave the other over and hover a finger over his mouth to make sure Therion knows to be quiet. Of course Therion is confused as to why he’d have to be quiet in a tavern full of very noisy, late night Clearbrook visitors, but he complies nonetheless and sits down at the table where alfyns head is still lying flat in misery.

“Alfyn, just tell him you love him” he stares at Therion directly in the eyes when he says this and it's almost scary... almost. 

Alfyn keeps his head down “what am I supposed to say huh?! HEY THERION I THINK YOU’RE LIKE— THE HOTTEST GUY I'VE EVER MET, AND YOU SPARKLE LIKE THE SUN WHEN YOU SMILE, AND MAKE MY HEART FLUTTER WHEN YOU SAY MY NAME I WANT TO KISS YOU SO BAD IT HURTS!” Alfyn waves a single hand in the air in pure frustration. “Haha, very funny. Like he’d care”

Therion fails to hide his expression of pure, unadulterated shock and his face grows redder than ever as his eyes flit between Zeph and Alfyn in several quick motions. 

Zeph giggles and taps Alfyn atop the head a few times and receives only a muted “what?” from the poor man. 

He does it again and Alfyn shoots his head up with a mildly frustrated and very drunk “what?!” Zeph only smiles and points across the table at Therion who can't seem to look at anything but the wood grain on the table right now. _Oh no... ___

____

____

“Therion I—”

“Is it true?” Therion interrupts as he glances up at Alfyn through his messily parted fringe.

“wh— which part?” Alfyn asks and immediately regrets it. It’s a stupid question, of course he means all of it. 

Therion is quiet. Shy even and that's enough to throw Alfyn off a whole bunch. Sure, Therion doesn't really talk much, but he never looks _shy. _This is a whole new side of him “the uh... the part where you said you wanted to kiss me?”__

____

____

“Well—... yeah” he sighs “yeah, it’s painfully true”

“why haven’t you done it yet then” Therion questions and— _wait what?!_

____

____

“well— because I—“

Therion stops him in his tracks “actually. You know what? I don’t care what you have to say.” and Therion leans forward to plant a kiss on Alfyn’s lips from across the table. Alfyn is surprised for a moment, but it doesn't take him long to realize that _Therion is kissing him _and he throws his hands into his hair to pull him forward and deepen the kiss. Therion only complies and Alfyn swears his heart is going to explode. Kissing Therion is _so much better _than he could’ve ever imagined. It’s not just a few fireworks, it's the whole show.____

_____ _

_____ _

After a short while they finally stop, but remain so close that Alfyn can still feel every breath Therion takes. Alfyn lets out an airy giggle and tries, but absolutely fails to hide the biggest smile he’s had in his life “I kinda drank a lot so I'm not sure if I’ll remember that kiss. You might just have to do it again tomorrow...” he still smiles all goofy and happy because Therion _kissed him! _Therion was also the one who initiated it and that's baffling to him. He never thought this would happen.__

____

____

“I’ll remind you every day if I have to” Therion smiles wide and god that smile is rare, but it's the most beautiful thing Alfyn’s ever seen. He has to think though, where did Therion get this profound amount of confidence?! Therion lets his hand slide from Alfyn’s cheek and walks out the tavern door and the shock of the whole situation doesn't even set in until Zeph makes his way back to the table. _Wait. When did he leave? _Alfyn can only peer towards Zeph in pure shock because _wow, that actually happened. _____

_____ _

_____ _

“You can thank me later”


End file.
